


365 Days to Survive and 365 Ways to Die

by ZhangYuLian



Category: The 100 (TV), The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangYuLian/pseuds/ZhangYuLian
Summary: Things just don't into fall out of the sky. At least, that's what Vlad was told growing up.When a burning escape pod falls from the sky and lands in Bathory, a buried truth unravels and Vlad's world is turned upside down and inside out. What he thought he knew about his family will change the course of time and it will be up to him to save the world from its inevitable destruction.Starts in Eleventh Grade Burns. Will contain some plotlines from the original work, but otherwise, the rest of the story will be purely fan-fiction. All Characters from TCOVT belong to the amazing Zac (Heather) Brewer, I only get to use these characters for my own personal interest.---I've been re-reading Vladimir Tod (reading it again as an adult years later is SO satisfying). Since I'm into The 100 right now, why not let the worlds collide? Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	365 Days to Survive and 365 Ways to Die

Vlad swore that the universe had a vendetta against him. He just knows it. He doesn't know why and it sucked like hell.

He stopped spinning the coin and held it tightly in one hand while he attempted to gather his thoughts on what to do next. Henry had left a few hours ago to help his mom clean the house for their expectant new family members. Otis had made his exit not too long after, slamming the door angrily behind him. He winced slightly at the echo of the loud sound that rattled the entire house, but that was two hours ago. He brushed it aside from his memory as he got up from the kitchen table. He scribbled a quick note for Nelly that he was going out and would be back later. Making his way towards the entrance, he slipped on his tennis shoes and left Nelly's house with no direction in mind.

He pulled his hoodie over his head and trecked his way down the street, deciding to make a beeline for the park at the edge of town. The sun had begun to descend down the horizon, leaving the sky a pretty shade of orange fading into indigo. By the time he made it to the park, the darkness consumed the sky completely, making room to welcome the moon.

As he stepped foot into the playground area, one particular memory resurfaced. The scenery around him suddenly transformed into bright daylight. The sky was littered with small clusters of clouds that offered some shade against the sun. The child version of himself was attempting to build a castle in the sandbox while his mother sat next to him, her sweet smile encouraging as she helped him build his first fort. He was five years old then. He blinked away the threat of tears, willing himself to pull it together. It felt like yesterday, but he knew this memory was over a decade ago. No matter how much he dwelled on the past or wished he could turn back the clock, he knew he couldn't change anything. Memories were memories, and Vlad knew he had to eventually make peace with himself and move on and live. Sometimes though, like now, with everything crashing down on him, it was hard not to think back on it all. And Vlad let the idea slip in that maybe the world would be a better place without him.

Would anyone miss him? Of course. Aunt Nelly. Otis for sure. Henry, his drudge and best friend since childhood. Henry's parents. Vikas. Snow. Meredith will probably cry but move on. Joss probably wouldn't bat an eye and would actually be happy to get rid of Vlad. Thinking of Joss, Vlad's heart clenched painfully at the memory of their severed friendship and how much he wished things could have turned out differently between them. They say physical wounds heal over time, but a wound to the heart -- emotionally -- never does.

Something wet trickled against his skin. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face. Wiping them quickly with his sleeve, he tried to control his breathing, his chest tight. He could feel the sob bubbling up from within. The last thing Vlad wanted to do right now was cry. Or maybe that's what he needed to do. He didn't know anymore.

The world was a cruel place. Right now. Vlad absolutely hated it. And he hated himself.

A whirling sound brought Vlad out of his darkening thoughts. Blinking away the remaining tears, he looked around trying to figure out what that strange noise was. It sounded like an airplane, but it was so much closer. Way too close.

Something bright caught the corner of his eye and he found the source of the noise. His eyes widened at the fiery ball that was falling from the sky. And it was heading straight towards him.

Vlad had never run faster in his life. He barely made it far enough when the object in the sky crashed into the forest surrounding the park, the earth trembling, knocking the boy off his feet and Vlad went tumbling. He was covered in dirt and debris, and some pieces of hot dirt flew in the air burned against his skin alongside the heat radiating off whatever the hell that was that just fell from the sky. Vlad hissed and blew at his hands to cool them down.

Peering over at the crash landing site, the object was no longer on fire, although the surrounding ground around it was charred. Vlad had no idea what it was. A voice in his head vehemently told him not to go closer, that this was a really bad idea and he should at least call for Otis, but his curiosity got the best of him as his feet took him forward.

He could make out metal, a window, a door, and rocket thrusters. Holy shit. It looked like an escape pod straight out of those sci-fi movies. He thought curiously, would there be an alien inside of it? Oh god, how weird was that going to be? Vampires versus aliens? Henry would surely get a kick out of that. Now only a few feet away from the pod, he spotted a name on the top of the door. He tilted his head to the side since the nozzle of the pod was buried in the ground at a forty-five-degree angle to get a proper read.

ELIGIUS-III.

Yep, it definitely sounded super sci-fi.

Hesitantly, he bent down and peered through the window. He gasped. There was someone inside. And they looked to be unconscious.

Vlad tried to pry the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He steaded one foot against the metal shell and tried again, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. Looking around, he couldn't see anything he could use to open it up. Determined, he put his hands on the handle again. He closed his eyes, calling on his vampiric strength and ended up ripping the door off its hinges. He discarded it to the side and lowered his head into the cockpit.

Strapped to the seat was a woman in a spacesuit. She was definitely knocked out. Her chest was still rising and falling. Good, she was alive. But there was a huge gash on her head and blood was flowing down her forehead. That wasn't good. Vlad knew if that didn't get treated, she might not make it. He finagled with the straps and carefully pulled her out of the pod. He then called out to his uncle, who he hoped would respond.

_Otis? Where are you? I need your help. It's an emergency._

There wasn't a response for a few moments, and Vlad was about to move when his uncle's worried tone filled his mind. _I'm at Nelly's house, Vladimir. What happened? Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. I need you to meet me at my old home and bring Nelly with you too. I found someone and she needs medical attention. Please, hurry._

With that, he cut off communication. Hoisting the woman steady on his shoulders, he whipped through town with his vampiric speed toward's Otis new home.


End file.
